


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 4





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 103

DOTHRAKI  
Only while blood of my blood lives.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kash qoy qoyi thira disse._

JORAH MORMONT  
Stop the horde.

TRANSLATION  
 _Annakhas dozgosores._

RAKHARO  
Do you want him dead Khaleesi?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash shafka zali addrivat mae, zhey Khaleesi?_

RAKHARO  
Maybe his ear will listen if it is removed from his head.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ishish chare acharoe hash me nem ejervae nharesoon._

IRRI  
Khaleesi does not want him harmed.

TRANSLATION  
 _Khaleesi vos zalo meme nem vazzisa._

RAKHARO  
Cricket!

TRANSLATION  
 _Chiftik!_

IRRI  
Pride

TRANSLATION  
 _Athjahakar_

IRRI  
It's a blessing from the great stallion.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me azhasavva vezhofoon._

JORAH MORMONT  
A good weapon for a rider.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vov davra dothrakaan._

RAKHARO  
Dothraki don't wear steel dresses.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dothraki vos ondeo shoris tawakofi._

RAKHARO  
Slow?

TRANSLATION  
 _Vroz?_

RAKHARO  
My father taught me how to fight. He taught me that speed defeats size.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ave anni ezzo anhaan os lajataan. Me ezzo anhaan m'athdikar assie athzhokwazar._

JORAH MORMONT  
I’ve heard that your father was a famous warrior.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha ray char m'ave yeri lajakoon hakeso._

RAKHARO  
He was bloodrider to Khal Bharbo. And your father, Jorah the Andal? He was a warrior also?

TRANSLATION  
 _Me dothrakhqoyoon torga Khali Vharvo. Majin ave yeri, zhey Jorah Andahli? Hash me lajakoon akka?_

IRRI  
The Khaleesi wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits.

TRANSLATION  
 _Khaleesi zala meme adakha esinakh ajjalan. Ogi loy mawizzi._

RAKHARO  
There are no rabbits here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vo mawizzi vekho jinne._

IRRI  
Find some ducks for me. She likes ducks.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezas loy alegri h'anhaan. Mori allayafi mae, jin alegra._

RAKHARO  
Have you seen any ducks, woman? No rabbits, no ducks. Do you have eyes in your head? Do you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yer ray tih loy alegri zhey vikeesi? Vos mawizzi, vos alegri. Hash tihi vekhi she nhare yeroon? Hash tih?_

IRRI  
Dog then. I have seen many dogs!

TRANSLATION  
 _Majin jano. Anha ray tih san jani!_

RAKHARO  
A blessing from the great stallion.

TRANSLATION  
 _Azhasavva vezhofoon._

DAENERYS  
It's a boy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me rakh._

DROGO  
How do you know?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kifinosi yer nesi?_

DAENERYS  
I really knows.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha sekke nesa._


End file.
